


The Downfall of John Laurens

by averywrites



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Abuse, Canon Gay Character, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gay Male Character, Henry is a Little Shit, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averywrites/pseuds/averywrites
Summary: "They kissed each other with tears in their eyes, because they were both in love and it wasn't with each other."
Aka- Henry Laurens is a terrible father and John is a smol gay bean who just wants to be loved





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfiction so I'd love any feedback. Also there's homophobia, some cursing, and mentions of depression so be careful! Hope you enjoy!

_"They kissed each other with tears in their eyes, because they were both in love and it wasn't with each other."- Excerpt from a book I'll never write._

John knew this day would come. The day when all his secrets would come tumbling out of his mouth and by the time he realized it was happening it would be too late.

The date was November 22, 2016. The Laurens family, consisting of Henry, John, Martha, Henry Jr., and Mary Eleanor, was gathered to prepare the home for Christmas. John had flown to South Carolina from New York, where he went to college. Of course, it was the whole Laurens family plus one. How could they ever forget about Martha Manning, John's girlfriend of two years? As the children were putting ornaments on the Christmas tree the usual holiday conversation started up.

"How have you two been? Are you doing ok with the separation?" Henry asked. (Martha went to college in South Carolina and John in New York, a way to easily get away from everyone).

"We're doing well. Our two year anniversary is coming up next month," Martha replied.

"Two years is an important one. Have you thought about doing anything  _special,_ Jack?"

"No, not really. It's not a big deal," John replied nonchalantly. In reality, it was a big deal, but for a different reason. It was almost John and Alex's one year anniversary. However, not many in South Carolina knew this as John had yet to come out.

"How's school, Jacky? Have you switched roommates yet?" John's father disapproves of his roommate because Alexander was a bisexual immigrant who stood for all the equalities Henry tried to squash.

"No. And I don't plan to. Alex is actually a really great guy, despite everything you say."

Henry's response was a slightly disgruntled 'hmph'.

Fast forward two hours and the house has been decorated. The giant seven foot tree stood elegantly in the living room. It had a string of white lights and silver garland. The ornaments had been put on by the children, but they would soon be rearranged to be aesthetically pleasing by Martha Laurens, second oldest child. The halls had been decked. The stockings were hung on the mantel. There was even an elf on the shelf. However, one important aspect was missing. The mistletoe.

Henry Jr., middle child at the age of 10, held mistletoe on a string and dangled it over John and Martha Manning's heads. If you looked closely you could see the slight panic flash on their faces before they awkwardly laughed and leaned in. They kissed each other with tears in their eyes, because they were both in love and it wasn't with each other. Henry watched as a proud father, glad his son had turned out right. Martha Laurens watched in disappointment for John was still pretending to be who he wasn't for someone who didn't love him. The kiss lasted less than a minute, but that was enough to lower the spirits.

"I'm quite tired. I'll see y'all in the morning," John said as he made his way to his childhood bedroom.

"I'm tired too," Martha Lauren's anounced as she rushed after her brother. She slid into his room right before he shut the door.

"Jacky? Are you ok?"

"I-I'm fine, Martha. Go be with the family."

"You're not fine. Why don't you just tell him? You don't live here anymore you have nothing to worry about," she pleaded with her brother.

"Martha has plenty to worry about. She still has to live here. And I don't want to lose contact with you guys. I'm fine with pretending while I'm here for the holidays. It's not a big deal. I'm fine," John replied, almost as if assuring himself.

"You won't lose contact with us. I know how to sneak behind dad's back. Just come out to him!"

"I can't! No matter how much I want to be able to tell him all about Alex as if I were straight I can't. I'm sorry I-" He was cut off by the door slamming open. In the doorway stood a furious Henry Laurens.

"Martha, why don't you go help your siblings set the table," Henry said, eerily calm.

"But-"

"Go." And so she went. This left John alone to face the wrath of his homophobic father whom he just accidentally came out to.

"Look, Dad, it's not what you think I was just fooling around I-it's an inside joke I promise-"

"I didn't raise a fag! What about your poor girlfriend?! Does she know?! Or are you lying to her too?!"

"I'm not- I didn't- I'm sorry."

"You better be sorry! I hope you brought clothes to cover up with of else you're not leaving your room until your flight back to New York," Henry told John as he unhooked his belt.

What happens next is a story better left untold. By the end, John was covered in bruises, scratches, and welts everywhere except for his hands and his face. For no one could ever know that Senator Henry Lauren's beat his son for being gay. And so no one did. These moments were always kept secret between John and his father.

That night John didn't get much sleep. He was starving as he hadn't eaten since lunch, but he knew he wouldn't be allowed food after what just happened. Instead, he laid curled on his bed, cried, and wished he was back in New York with the love of his life, Alexander Hamilton.

That night was the beginning of the downhill spiral of John Laurens. Though he was depressed as a child and teen, he overcame it in college. Now all his progress had been reversed. Not only that, but Henry Laurens sure wasn't going to let being gay off the hook. John now had to be extra careful in the public eye in order to keep his straight cis make image intact.

And thus this day became known as Day One of the downfall of John Laurens.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Leave me some comments about what you thought even if you thought it was the worst thing you've ever read because hey atleast I know what not to do. And also tell me if I should continue this because I might make it more than one chapter?


End file.
